Clementine
Clementine (Full name: Clementine Prim Rose) is the older daughter of Queen Marion and King Menion, and was formerly the crown Princess of Callahorn, a land incredibly far away, and for the most part, unknown. She is the older twin sister to Princess Claire, but murdered her in a terrible accident. She is the current wife to Gale, and mother to the twins Storm and Grace, all of whoom she cares greatly for. Description Clementine is slightly short for her biological age (19). She is of slight build, a preferred mage opposed to swinging a sword over her head, but she can pack a decent punch if she tries. She has long, flowing purple hair. She is slightly pale, as she spends a lot of time inside where she reads or cares for her children. She is often, if not always seen with black and purple shadowscale armour, and a purple tiara, the only momento of her past. Personality Despite being a demon, Clementine is a very kind and friendly individual. So long as you don't make her angry, or cross her path on a Blood Moon. She also has a tendency to be terrible at lying, something that was passed onto her son. She feels incredibly strongly towards her family, and would be willing to die for any of them. Similarly, she tends to share a close bond with any friend that she may make, willing to do almost anything to help them, also. Deep down, however, she feels incredible gulit for accidentaly murdering her sister with ice magic, causing her to now have a fear of said magic, using it only rarely if at all, and only when necessary. During Blood Moons, however, she will attack any non-demon runthelessly, even going so far as to rip an angel's wings off, once. Story Once upon a time, in a land quite unlike this one, there was a King and a Queen. The two loved each other very much, however despite this, no matter how hard they tried, they were unable to have children. They went to anybody that they believed would be able to assist in any way possible. Alchemists, priests, and rumours even said that they consulted with a witch or two. In private, of course. However nobody was able to help them. All hope had seemed lost, and just as they were about to give up and finally admit that nothing could be done, a miracle seemed to appear. Miraculously, the Queen had fallen pregnant, with twins no less! This called for a celebration throughout the entire kingdom. This joy was short lived however, as shortly after their birth, the twins had both become ill. The oldest one seemed to recover much quicker, and the youngest, who went by the name of Claire, seemed to get worse as time went on, despite recieving the best possible treatment. Now, I bet what you're thinking is that this story is going to focus around our youngest twin, Claire. You'd be wrong. This particular story is going to focus on the older twin. You see, as time went on and the girls became older, Claire was still lacking in good health, her sickness never going away. Desperate to help her younger sister who she cares for greatly, the older twin was willing to do anything to help her. Just as her parents did, she went to any source that she thought could help. Alchemists, priests, even witches, and just like her parents' situation, nobody could help. She had spent countless hours locked away in the library, reading and reading, trying to find a way to help her sister, but whenever she seemed to be onto something, she always found that the answer was out of reach. Claire's health had stayed in a stable condition for years, but on their 16th birthday, her health had began to rapidly deteriorate. Desperate for anyway to save her sister, the oldest had begun to explore the arts that were considered forbidden by her kingdom, such as magic and witchcraft. She had begun studying ice magic and it's properties, having convinced herself that she would somehow be able to slow down the deterioration of Claire's health with it. Everything had seemed to be working out perfectly. The oldest had herself convinced that she had almost worked out how to save her sister, and she had managed to keep her study of magic a secret. That was, until one night when her sister had walked in... One night, the oldest sister had stayed up much later than usual while studying, and had completely forgotten that Claire had gotten to bed much later on some nights. While the oldest was practicing her magic on insects by encasing them in ice, Claire walked into the room and saw her experiment. She looked upon her sister in shock, aware of the laws against magic. Noticing her expression, the older jumped up and yelled out. "Wait, Claire! It's not at all what it looks like! I was trying to find out ways to slow your sickness!" However she was indifferent to this, and scared by her sister, Claire turned to call out for a guard, but her sister stepped closer to her and shouted out to her, but failing to keep her emotions contained and not applying the proper concentration, she silenced Claire permanently with a spear of ice through the heart. After taking a moment to process just what she had done, she let out a piercing scream, running over to her sister's body, now lying cold on the floor, blood flowing out and pooling around her quickly. She began to panic, not knowing what to do, but then an idea hit her. Perhaps by freezing Claire's body solid, she would be able to completely halt her decomposition, which would give her time to try and bring her back. Through necromancy, if need be... She had almost finished freezing the body, when she looked up, tears flowing from her eyes, to see the horrified faces of her parents. She then realised that she had no choice left. She took one final glance at her parents, and then turned around and ran, heading for the window. Her father, now contorted with rage, grabbed a sword from the wall and chased after her, being much faster than her. He swung at the oldest sister with a fury that was unknown to any of them, leaving a deep slash across her arm, but with less than a second to spare, the sister had managed to jump through the window, hitting the ground and rolling through the leaves with a thud, she quickly sprang to her feet, clutching her arm in an attempt to hold the wound closed, and ran off into the night, never to be seen within the kingdom again. Rumour has it that after fleeing, she changed everything about herself and tried leading a new life in an attempt to forget her past. Arrival in Eos Clementine wasn't in Eos for very long, but upon arriving there, she met a number of people who she found able to call a friend. One of these people was the demon, Gale. (I'll add more later.)